orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Ling Fu
Ling Fu is the man who Mei Chang teamed up with prior to her prison sentence to import the illegal bear bile that her brother, Lin Chang, needed to sell in his shop to earn enough money to make a living prior to her prison sentence. Biography Before Chang's incarceration In Chang's flashback episode, "Ching Chong Chang", Ling Fu is first seen entering Lin's shop with Deng Shi to make a delivery. Lin demands to know what has happened to the bear bile that he ordered. Fu closes the door and quietly explains that the whole operation is under scrutiny and that anyone suspicious-looking is being arrested. The bear bile is in Flushing along with "300Gs worth of rhino horn". They have no alternative but to wait a few months until it blows over. Lin suggests that Mei can do it, as she will be "invisible", proving his point by saying she has been openly listening to the whole conversation and they have not noticed her. Later, Mei is seen sitting in a van parked in a remote place with Fu, who is explaining Michael Jackson's Moonwalk dance to her. Mei thinks the concept is stupid and teases Fu, asking him if that's the reason that he bought his penny-loafers. He changes the subject by wondering where the guy they're supposed to be meeting has got to. Mei shyly asks him if the "stuff for men" really works, as she's been working with him for months now and it's half of their business. He replies that maybe it's not whether it works, but whether you think it works. She comments that it's like "half the guys in China can't get a boner, which can't be true". He explains it's more about feeling powerful, and goes on to say he has an American girlfriend, taller than him, with yellow hair, who smokes thin cigarettes and scares the shit out of him. Mei looks sad when he says he has a girlfriend, and declares that men are stupid. The man they are doing business with drives up and gives them two boxes full of Venezuelan turtle eggs. Mei takes the boxes whilst Fu hands him the money. However, Mei, feeling the light weight of the boxes, opens one to find that the "eggs" are, in fact, ping pong balls. Then men begin to fight, while Mei rushes to the van. The dealer overpowers Fu and pulls a gun out to shoot him at close range, but Mei hits him over the head and he collapses. A bleeding Fu tells Mei that she might have saved his life, and that he owes her. She smiles and says she knows what she wants. The next flashback scene shows Mei sitting coolly on a couch whilst two men wrestle a third into the room from a van, dumping him on the floor in front of her. Fu, sitting on a chair nearby, looks to Mei, who nods her head. Fu rises and kicks the guy in the stomach, then the face. It is revealed that it is Sun Zhang, the man who rejected an arranged marriage to Mei. Fu asks Mei what she wants him to do with Sun. Sun spits blood at her, saying she will always be an ugly girl who no-one wants, whether he lives or dies. Mei gets upset, and admits that he's right, looking at Fu and saying that nothing will change. Her look betrays a slight longing. She starts to storm out, but Fu shouts after her, asking whether they should let Sun go. Mei says no, and tell them to cut out his gall bladder. She smiles as Sun begins to scream. ("Ching Chong Chang") Appearances Navigation Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Flashback Characters